


Braids

by FandomSupporter15



Category: Oumagadoki Doubutsuen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shishido gets humilated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSupporter15/pseuds/FandomSupporter15
Summary: Hana Aoi convince her humanoid lion friend Shishido to have her give him a new hairdo.





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Simple fluff between two good friends.

"Where is she?!" Shishido growl as he stomp across the zoo, searching with anger-flamed eyes and a fully flushed face.

All the humanoid animals supposedy glance at the young lion and was gonna brush it next thing, their eyes bulge, and sputter their breath in laughter. Wide smiles and some paws, claws, animal-like fingers pointing at Shishido.

"Looks like she got him again."

"Is that another human...interaction?"

"I never thought his hair was capable of doing that."

"She just got the lion wrap around her finger."

The messy— or should be seen as the _braided_ mane, became more pissed as he hear the comments coming into his ears. All the more motivation to find the zookeeper.

"SHUT UP!" He snarl at their laughter. Then he stop in his track, glaring sharp daggers at his fellow animals, his teeth flashing in threats. "Have you seen the female?" The messy mane ask in a low darkening tone.

"Be more specific!" Shouted by a humanoid emperor penguin with a wide smile. And all the animals begin snickering.

"Where. Is. She?" Each syllables dripping with irritation.

"Uwabami? Fukumoto? ToyToy? H—"

"WHERE IS ZOOKEEPER?!"

Everyone gone silent. No one answer his question.

Shishido growl and turn away to continue his search. Stomping with more power in his steps.

"So... any idea where Hana is?" Kisazou the elephant ask to break the silent.

"I think she's talking to Uwabami."

* * *

Like what one of the animal said, the human girl named Hana Aoi is with the snake woman known as Uwabami. Dicussing on the matter of advertising their zoo in one of the tents they own, sitting on chairs across each other with a table between them.

"A show sounds like a good idea...but... what can we _show_? The circus gave us some pointers, but what else can we do?" Uwabami question the matter at hand.

"Compare to the first time we watch their show, they didn't do the usual jumping and standing on their hind legs." Hana stated the facts. "They were also dressed in costumes."

"Really?"

Before the two girls could get into a further discussion. The two frontcurtains lash away from each other to reveal a furious humanoid lion.

Uwabami hasthe same reaction as the other animals earlier as did the three snakes in her hair, but worse for she fell off her chair.

"W-What— with— your—" Failing to ask between fits of laughter.

"SHUT UP!" He roar at the snake then switch his eyesto the zoo keeper. His glare sharpen with frustration as he still hear Uwabami's laughter. He stomp his way in front of Hana, who was whistling and trying not to break into giggles.

"Undo these braids." He growl in a low demanding voice.

Hana continue ignoring the lion as a smile creep on her face.

Uwabami soon died down her laughter and got up from the floor. Wiping off a comedic tear before looking to where the lion was, standing and looking down at Hana.

"I should probably go find Oogami for any new ideas. See you later Hana."

"Bye Uwabami!" The ebony-haired girl chirp with a now broaden smile and waving her gloved hand slightly hat the older woman.

Shishido have not taken his eyes off her for a while.

Hana's smile stay on her face when she turn to look up at her lion friend. Her lips quivers before finally letting out a hearty laugh.

"I'm s-sorry— It's hard to—" Her words were interrupted, more likehard to understand when Shishido retract his claws to pinch her cheeks and stretching it far from her usual face structure. Gritting his teeth as he demand to have his mane to be  
undone.

"Take these off..."

"O-Okkaaaaayyy... Wheeet goooo." She whines through stretched lips. Lifting her hands to remove his from her face. "Just sit down here." She points her finger down at the floor.

Shishido oblige with a pouty response and a approve hum. He sat down with cross legs and his back turn on the high school girl. Hana then proceeds untangling his hair from the many group of braids.

"It such a shame, y'know."

"The hell?"

She giggled as she busy her fingers untwisting one braid. Shishido turn his head to see her face but his neck gone rigid because of a bunch of hair is practically pulling his head out.

"Hold still Shishido. You have to know pulling a bunch of hair off at the same time is very painful."

"You're the reason that I am in pain." He shot back without moving his head, but his eyes instead.

"What? Apain in your pride? Or a pain on your head?" Hana sarcastically ask as she moves on to the next braid. The lion boy just quiet down in grumble and turn his head back forward.

"It's your fault..." He mutter very quietly.

_"Shishido!" Hana calls out her friend with excitement._

_"What do you want?" He respond with boredom as he then find something suspicious about his human friend._

_"Can I please braid your mane?"_

_"Braid? The hell is that?"_

_"It something humans do to other humans' hair." She explain as she unroll her fist to show a small pile of hair bands with individual tiny bows. "They make your hair nicer, tight, and... cooler." She smile wide with shyness._

_He didn't know how to answer until she got really close with anticipating eyes sparkling._

_"Please?"_

He never knew what it was like to have hair tied into different patterns. To him it was tight around his head, and the aftermath was a complete humiliation.

He always hated the feeling of something holding him back, the tight braids for instance... yet why did he agree to this? Human interactions is completely foreign, that he never know what he could get himself into, that his first reflex is to instantly  
reject it any activity human-related.

And yet with this girl...

"You looked really cute in these braids." Hana compliments as she use her fingers to brush the third braid undone straight. Shishido's thoughts stop when he felt her small hands between his hair, almost touch his scalp.

He shudder from the foreign touch and the fact that her hands are slightly cold. Quickly he gotten used to do it, and even find it comforting. Letting out a sigh of pleasure and allow the high school girl to do what she needs to do.

Hana seem to enjoying herself with this as well. Combing his messy mane with her fingers, she found his hair surprisingly soft, and very fine. She felt the fur before when she braided his hair in the first place, but didn't focus on the texture and mostly  
on the technique.

"Hm?" She felt her knees slightly weighing down, and find it to be Shishido's head leaning back with a such rare and tranquil expression, laying still with her knees used as a pillow. His mane caress her exposed thighs and the tip reach across her shorts  
to the bottom of her shirt, half freed from the hair bands and some still waiting to be unravel.

Leaning over to see him with closing eyes and seem to be trying to snooze. Breathing through his nose and her onyx eyes moving to see the rise and fall of his chest.

'He can be really cute when he's not so angry all the time.' Hana grin as she move her hands to release the other remaining braids.

* * *

**Simple platonic fluff. I hope you like another Hana/Shishido fanfic! I actually drew a fan art before writing this fanfic, but I'm gonna redraw it for seeing how I didn't like how I draw the humanoid lion.**

* * *

** BONUS: **

Hana was half right, Shishido actually was trying to sleep, but the other half was him questioning himself.

Why did he agree to be the girl's help in hairstyling? He knew when she mention braiding hair is tight, he should of rejected her request. But he didn't.

He open one eye to look at her as if she have the answer on her forehead or something. But instead he see Hana Aoi occupy with unbraiding his mane, with a tender smile and caring eyes. Her cheeks are still red from the lion boy leaving pinch evidence.

He blush slightly as he unconsciously thinks she looks cute too.


End file.
